Prefilled syringes are increasingly being used as an alternative to vial-based systems. Prefilled syringes have the potential to both minimize the potential of microbial contamination and reduce medication dosing errors, while also providing enhanced convenience and ease of use. Further, the use of prefilled syringes is likely to reduce the amount of overfill when compared to single-dose vials, leading to the optimization of the number of doses that may be obtained from a given volume of the substance to be administered. These advantages of prefilled syringes are especially valuable when the substances to be administered are of a high cost and/or prepared in small quantities, such as gene-based and cellular biologic medical products which may be created from the patient's own stem cells.
Once prefilled, a safe and effective system for handling and delivery of the prefilled syringes to the patient is required. In particular, the relative position of the plunger to the barrel of the syringe must be substantially fixed during shipment to help insure the sterility of the syringe and its contents. When the substances contained in the syringes are high value product, such as biologics, this becomes even more important. Pursuant to the present disclosure a handling and delivery system is provided that includes an improved tray for storage and shipment of one or more prefilled syringes.